This invention relates generally to a connector assembly used in an electrical system, and more particularly to a connector assembly that is configured to receive an electronic module while mounted onto a panel.
Many portable electronic devices allow a user to store information on a small memory card. For example, many digital cameras include a slot for inserting and removing a memory card, such as a SD flash memory card. In some electronic devices, a slot is made through a side panel of the electronic device for inserting the memory card. A housing within the electronic device receives the memory card. The housing not only holds the memory card, but may also protect or shield the memory card and electronic device from unwanted electrostatic discharge. The information may be transferred between the memory card and the electronic device by using, for example, an Insulation Displacement Crimp (IDC) interconnecting assembly attached to the end of the housing.
As electronic devices become increasingly small, the size of the circuit board may be reduced. Further, the market may demand that more features or capabilities be built into the electronic device, which may require additional electrical components attached to the circuit board. Thus, the configuration and arrangement of the electrical components on the circuit board becomes increasingly important. One problem with the conventional connector system is that the housing is directly mounted to the circuit board. Because the housing is usually rectangular and positioned flatly onto the circuit board, the housing blocks a large amount of the circuit board's usable surface area.
Another problem faced by those who design electronic devices is that the electrical components may operate poorly or be damaged in heat. To combat this, designers may arrange the electrical components on the circuit board in a manner that is conducive to airflow. Thus, it is desirable to have additional methods of mounting the housing.
Thus, there is a need to improve the design of the connector assembly system in electronic devices in order to overcome the present deficiencies while at the same time protecting the electronic device from electrostatic discharge.